Virtual reality systems are known, comprising a headset which, when placed over a user's eyes, creates and displays a three dimensional virtual environment in which a user feels immersed and with which the user can interact in a manner dependent on the application. For example, the virtual environment created may comprise a game zone, within which a user can play a game.
More recently, virtual reality systems have been developed which enable “screens” of information, derived from multiple data sources, to be displayed within a three-dimensional virtual room, such that when a user places the headset over their eyes, they feel immersed within a virtual room having multiple data sources displayed simultaneously in three dimensions.
More recently, augmented and mixed reality systems have been developed, an image of a real world object can be captured, rendered and placed within a 3D virtual reality environment, such that it can be viewed and manipulated within that environment in the same way as virtual objects therein. Once again, it is envisaged, that data from one or more external data sources can be visually represented and placed within the virtual environment such that multiple data sources are displayed simultaneously in three dimensions.
In general, commands and control actions can be effected within the 3D virtual reality environment, in respect of the multiple data sources, by means of a number of different methods. One such method is by way of hand gestures, or other bodily movements, made by the user in respect of a selected function. However, problems may arise in the case where there are a number of different users of the system, some or all of which have different authorisations and permissions to access and/or manipulate the functions provided. When there are multiple people working in a close, collaborative environment, different people will be authorised for, and require, access to different functions and different security levels. Current methods of hand gesture detection are not able to distinguish between users and, therefore, cannot determine whether or not a user performing a particular hand gesture in respect of a selected function is permitted to access and/or manipulate that function. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for allowing an operator to access information and functions they need, whilst preventing the same operator from accessing functions or information for which they are not authorised, but for which another operator working in the same space is authorised and to which they require access.